Upperclass meets Jack
by Johhnyluver45
Summary: When Darla runs away she didn't expect to meet Jack but now that she has will she stay?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean although I wouldn't say no to Johnny ;)  
  
Summary: When Darla gets taken aboard the Black Pearl how will she escape or will she want to now that she's met Captn. Jack Sparrow??  
  
"Oh I can't believe this!" cried Darla as she was being laced up into her blue and white corset.  
  
Darla was only 18 and engaged. She had dark auburn almost brown hair with brown eyes and a very voluptuous body.  
  
"How dare him! I have told him numerous times I have no interest in Sir Robertson, and yet he goes to give my hand in marriage with out even consenting me!"  
  
"Well dear, not that you need telling but he is your father and I believe he knows what is best for you." Said her maid as she tightened the corset to almost unbreathable lengths.  
  
"Well I don't' care I don't have to go to the stupid engagement party- "Darla started.  
  
"Oh yes you do, I've already confirmed everyone coming tonight" her father cut in walking into the room.  
  
"But faaather I simply can't he is arrogant, and -"  
  
"And nothing you will be there in one hour's time looking wonderful and excited to be marrying a handsome young man!" her father said storming out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the engagement party  
  
"Oh your so lucky Darla, Edward is such a fine young man" Elizabeth one of Darla's closest friends gushed.  
  
"Fine then you can have him" Darla spat through her sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
Suddenly she felt hand enclose around her waist.  
  
"No she can't, Darling I wouldn't settle for anyone but you" Edward said.  
  
"Oh lucky me" Darla said with a sarcastic hint in her voice. "Sweetheart, if you'll excuse me I need to go get some air you know how it is with these corsets and all" Darla said hoping to escape.  
  
"Of course sweetie, I'll await your return" he said with false love in his eyes.  
  
Outside Darla ran and ran to the docks hoping to get away from everything just wanting to go back to how life had been a year ago happy and content.  
  
Suddenly two drunks walked up to her and began to harass her.  
  
"Hmm look what we got here" said the first  
  
"Oh a lady of upper class, let's see if her blood's as red as her hair" the second said with a toothless grin.  
  
"Get away from me! Get Off! Help someone" Darla cried as they both grabbed for her.  
  
Gibbs heard someone shouting but where was it coming from. The Docks he thought as he ran toward the distressed female. The two drunks ran away at this not wanting trouble, but Darla collapsed from one of there punches that connected w/ her head. So Gibbs decided to take her aboard. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day  
  
Darla woke up in a lovely bed and felt almost completely content if not for the pounding in her head. It was then she realized that she was not in her normal bed.  
  
*Oh god where am I? What happened? Oh I just wan tot be home w/ my father* she thought with a sniffle.  
  
"So she finally awakes" said a voice to her right.  
  
"W-Who are you" she asked a bit frightened.  
  
"Why I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv." Jack said "And you are on my ship The Back Pearl."  
  
"What?!?! No I can't be" she said getting up too quickly and suddenly getting very dizzy but before she hit the floor Jack reached out and caught her.  
  
"Whoa luv settle down, you have a nasty bump on your head, but I'm sure I could make ye feel better." He said giving her a wink.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't consult with vermin" she said with a bite.  
  
"Ouch luv you sting, I like that in my women, you just rest cause in the next couple of days your gonna have to work." He said with a lazy grin as he swaggered out of the room.  
  
"Oh God how could this happen!" she screamed then heard a chuckle outside of the door.  
  
Done! Well the first chappy anyways review and I'll update! Thanks guys! 


	2. work?

Ok haven't updated it forever!!! But I'm really going to keep up w/ it...promise (  
  
3 days later  
  
It had already been three days, so Darla was given her first task.  
  
"Ye will be washing the ship" Jack said shoving a mop and dirty water at her.  
  
"Excuse me I'm sorry that's what there for" she said pointing to the crew already at work" plus I didn't ask to be taken aboard your dinky little boat anyways" then she proceeded to walk away, but jack grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"Luv, trust me NONE of us want you here, and ye won't be insulting the pearl 'less ye wanna be thrown in the brig...savvy?(a/n: yay I was soo waiting to use that line) he said giving her a light push towards the mop and bucket.  
  
Instead of complain Darla decided to just go along * I mean how hard can it be??* She thought ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *OMG THIS IS SOOO HARD* These were Darla's thoughts about 2 hours later, and it really didn't help that she was in her dress to boot, but she would dare wear one of Jack's shirts as he earlier suggested.  
  
As the crew headed down for dinner, Darla was finishing up working and decided she would rather just stay up on deck instead of being stared at like a freak, as she had been all day.  
  
As she leaned her head against the railing, a few tears slipped from her eyes, even though she wasn't one to usually cry, she couldn't help it she missed her father and wondered if Elizabeth or Will missed her, considering how they were her only friends. Then she wiped her tears as she heard the sound of boots on the planks.  
  
"Ye did a good job...for a beginner" Jack said smiling  
  
"God can't you even compliment me?? I work for 3 hrs on this" she said pointing around.  
  
"I know luv I'm just playin' with you" He said "Stop calling me luv, I'm not your luv or one of your whores, it's DARLA get it right or leave me along" she said getting angry and standing up.  
  
"alright, alright, Darrrll...ing" Jack said w/ a smirk as he leaned over and kissed her passionately, thinking she wouldn't mind *who would??" Jack thought * oo...Elizabeth*  
  
That pretty much snapped Darla's patience as she expected her name to come from this vile, yet she had to admit of course attractive, man's lips and definitely not the kiss either. She brought back her hand and gave Jack a half slap/punch.  
  
"How's that for a beginner??" she said storming off to his Cabin.  
  
"Hmm as challenge" he said w/ that devilish look in his eyes. Just as he was about to go and check on her he saw a small dingy boat approaching w/ two people in it. As soon as they got up onto the ship Jack, filled w/ glee, exclaimed "WILL, ELIZABETH!!"  
  
They both smiled at Jack.  
  
"Ello Jack, Elizabeth and I were wondering if we could join your crew for a while" he said looking sheepish.  
  
"Join the crew?? Will mate your like family" he said greeting both w/ a hug. "Plus couldn't let poor Lisbeth here suffer the manual labors" he said jokingly.  
  
"Jack sparrow! You know perfectly well I can take care of myself" she said playfully.  
  
After that they went to the galley to get some food and reminisce, while Will and Elizabeth had no idea that their friend was on board.  
  
Ok that's ch 2..if u review I promise to get up more in like a day ( so leave me a happy one 


End file.
